Life & Everything That Goes With It
by HideBehindASmile72
Summary: A collection of poems that I'm going to continue to add to whenever I'm inspired or in a mood.
1. Welcome to Reality

Welcome to Reality

Things aren't the way they used to be;

As friends become your enemies.

You changed and so did I;

so why am I the one here asking why?

Bittersweet memories flood my head;

The streets filled with the lies you fed.

Force-fed lies never tasted so sour;

seems my heart was here just for you to devour.

I used to think friendship never went out of style;

But then I realized that you pretended all the while.

"I love you today, but not tomorrow;"

Why would you want to cause such sorrow?

One day you're nice, the next you're cruel;

my foolish eyes couldn't see past the wool.

Just like a frog, I was part of a phase;

Foolish was I to get lost in the craze.

We're non-existent; we're so last week,

Don't want relationships, you just want a peek.

You've no respect no morality.

Please get a grip; and welcome to reality.

You think it's a game; you can cheat until you win;

But could you even realize?

The spiteful things you idealize?

Of course you don't, you don't mind;

Loyalty seems to stand undefined.

One day you will realize that all that you have left behind;

Won't return; there's no rewind.

So keep on moving on with life,

someday when you become a wife,

You'll realize what could have been,

back when you acted like you were ten.

Don't try to mend the broken past;

for true colors have shown at long last.

Shades of black, so sick with shame,

your pedestal is shattered and you're to blame.


	2. Beautiful Flaws

Beautiful Flaws

Teenage love, it's all the same.

Love now, tomorrow the blame.

It doesn't last, it never will;

Never seem to fit the bill.

Eye candy for the senses;

Not love, just false pretenses.

Lust the word, sex the goal;

Endless attempts to feel whole.

To fit in, to be like them;

Not part of who I am.

Throwing away a loving bond;

Another ripple in the pond.

Above the waves a feeling so sweet;

Beneath the surface still incomplete.

Puppy love just seems so cute;

Driving down a charming route.

Crash ahead, no escape;

Feelings start to lose their shape.

Empty silence as the days pass;

Though green appears the grass.

You don't seem to mind that she has left;

No longer a victim of heart theft.

It doesn't matter, you just move on;

She's regarded as just a pawn.

A piece in a game you just can't win;

Even behind every faked grin.

Dinner no longer to pay;

The lies; much less to say.

Though there are the lucky few;

That love seems to pursue.

Hold on to her, never let go;

Don't let friend ever become foe.

Those you love are a worthy cause;

Despite all of their beautiful flaws.

Embrace what you have, never take for granted;

The stunning seed that has been planted.


	3. Don't

Don't.

(*I'm not sure where this one came from, but I'm in another depressed mood, which results in me listening to sad music. It kind of spawned from the song "Whiskey Lullaby," which is a song that really hits me hard even though I can't relate to it.*)

Stay, don't leave, don't leave me in the dark;

Your words uninviting like the sound of a dog's bark.

I cry out to you, but you can't hear;

Too busy ignoring me for the beer.

The bottle in your palm, silent tears in the night;

I question whether it's even worth the fight.

I scream stop, but you don't seem to see;

What your wreck less ways do to me.

A simple concept, yet so complex to you;

Am I biting on much more than I can chew?

So intimidating that bottle seems to be;

All that pain and misery.

Haunting each dream at night as I sleep;

Unless awake I lay tonight to weep.

Funny how one little thing can mean so much;

Despite it all being just an emotional crutch.

You turned to the bottle after mom's crash years ago;

Broken memories that you just can't sew.

Jack Daniels your friend, Jim Beam your buddy;

While the fatherly image still remains so muddy.

Why will I just never be enough?

Why must life just be so rough?

I'm surrounded but still feel so alone;

I accept things without much but a groan.

I live my life waiting for the sun to shine;

But yet I still feel at the back of the line.

No clear skies in sight, nothing to look forward to;

No smile today, skies still filled with black hue.

One day I hope, things will change;

Intervention maybe to arrange.

Anything to fix our broken past;

Anything to mend us at long last.

Until then, here I'll stay;

Longing for the past; each and every day.


	4. Shallow Waters

Shallow Waters

Who is this that I see before me?

What can I ever even hope to be?

Seeing my reflection staring back,

I refuse to cut myself any slack.

This image scares me; don't like its portrayal,

So worn from life, from so much betrayal.

The face I see isn't who I am,

But no one else seems to give a damn.

A society so shallow, so skin-deep,

Different and you're labeled a creep.

You don't blend in, but rather stand out,

Shunned you'll be, without a doubt.

Don't bother to try; you're tagged for life,

Everyone unforgiving like the blade of a knife.

Eyes wide shut, they refuse to see,

What kind of person you actually can be.

Nothing matters, just the way you look,

Judged again like the cover of a book.

A jury-less judge without a gavel,

Marked before a chance to unravel.

Why can't they see the pain they cause?

Why do they continue to stress our flaws?

A game to them, played for fun,

Playing with fire or a loaded gun.

It's not a sport, it's more than that,

Making them feel like a used floor mat.

Not good enough, you never accept,

Hurtful words cause the tears that are wept.

Everyone feels so far below you,

They start to take all of your words as true.

Ugly, fat, weird, or strange,

Doing anything to make a change.

One day you'll see that it's too late,

All he feels is anger and hate.

You've changed his life, but not for the best,

Still feels inferior, beneath all the rest.

But will you even feel remorse?

Knowing all this time you were the source?

All his insecurities, the faults he felt were forever,

Heightened by words you assumed to be clever.

So take a look in the mirror near,

Confront all of your mistakes and all of your fear.

Realize your reflection shows only external,

Deal with your inside, the section eternal.

Each shard of the mirror smashed,

Embodies every individual trashed.

Cut by the glass, you can't help but find,

More important matters should inhabit your mind.


	5. Losing Faith

Losing Faith

"Don't go!" she cried as he stormed out the door.

He shrugs it off; heard it a million times before.

She's worried sick; she doesn't want him to leave,

Too much to drink though he refuses to believe.

The rain pours down as do her tears,

Left in a hurry just to confirm her fears.

Waving out the window; he refuses to meet her gaze,

With so much to think, his mind's in a haze.

The engine revs, her heart is breaking,

She can't help the mistakes she knows he's making.

At last he turns for a final glance,

Her heart beats faster, there might be a chance!

An inviting smile watches him from a distance,

His mind's made up despite her insistence.

The last thing he sees before he drives out of sight,

Is her melancholy face staring out into the night.

Despite his new freedom, he can't help but think,

About her gentle face as her heart began to sink.

That painful image forever burnt into his mind,

Will always be there to haunt and remind.

He'll never forget her, as hard as he may try,

He yells into the night with a bittersweet cry.

With no one to hear him, he feels so alone,

Waterfall tears and a heart of stone.

He looks back at life with so much regret,

Thinks of their standards that never seemed to be met.

The empty road taunts him; he knows not where to go,

Continuously feeling that he's going too slow.

Approaching eighty, he feels so alive,

Internal adrenaline he intends to revive.

Faster he speeds; it feels like flying,

Excitement comes quick with a feeling of defying.

Try as he may, can't seem to forget,

Despite the chill, he begins to sweat.

So indecisive, wonders where life is going,

While she's at home, the tears still flowing.

A ringing is heard, she crosses the room,

To pick up the phone and end her gloom.

Moaning again, with teary eyes,

The voice isn't him, to her surprise.

The man is the sheriff to deal the bad news,

A pain that won't heal, much more than a bruise.

Her boy was found on the side of the road,

The wreckage beside him, his bike near the road.

In a moment of fury, he had sped without thought,

He attempted to swerve, though ending in naught.

A train had passed through, a fight for his life,

Cruel as the sharp blade of a knife.

Unreasonable fate, taken from us way too soon,

She soaks in his words and begins to swoon.

At first she won't believe him, in a bitter denial,

Interprets the message as a playful trial.

At last she understands, he'll never return,

No matter how hard she'll pray and yearn.

Crying in hysterics, she mourns her bitter loss,

Consoling herself, she prays beneath the cross.

Thinking of his memory, she aches to see his wraith,

She can't help but feeling as though she's started losing faith.

Although she'll never know, as they were apart,

His last words, "I love you mama with all my heart."


	6. Ashes in the Wind

I wish I could tell you that I don't fear death,

The inevitable end when you draw your last breath.

It seems so distant, yet continues to loom,

Just the thought alone brings upon gloom.

I don't need to tell you, for you already know,

Words that seem empty, as you go with the flow.

Lessons to learn, so little time,

Life is a struggle, such a great climb.

Those that go before us seem to leave us in the rain,

In the end, is it really worth all the pain?

Like the sting of the bee,

Tide back out to the sea.

Right as rain, sure as fate,

We'll all move on before too late.

Ashes in the wind, blowing at night,

City lights no longer shine so bright.

Nothing so important, was it all just a waste?

Are we all just pawns so easy to replace?

Funny how people turn to Him in times of need,

Rest assured, their prayers are of greed.

Lose the halo, you don't deserve it,

Selfish deeds, you can't preserve it.

Lonely people so filled with hate,

Things to say, but it's much too late.

Please don't come to me when it's my time to go,

When any other time you left me in woe.

I used to think like a family sitcom,

problem solved by the end of the day.

Now that I'm older, I've come to understand,

Life rarely ever seems to work that way.

Looking through you, this bird has flown,

Sometimes I wonder if it's best you left me alone.

Drowning with no water, choking with no air,

How long before the burden is too much to bear?


End file.
